


Send Noods

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Hindi sapat ang chain messages para mapansin si Jongin ng crush, kaya naman dinaan na lang niya sasend noods :).
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55
Collections: Writing Chourllenge





	Send Noods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaichocosoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/gifts), [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).



> ALAY KO PARA KINA MARIAN AT TINE! SENSYA NA MGA MARE NATAGALAN HUHU SANA MAGUSTUHAN NIYO TO KAHIT ONTI LANG! HALABYU BOTH! SALAMAT SA PAGIGING SUPPORT SYSTEM KO SA PAGSUSULAT HUHUHU

_Riiingggggg Riiiiiiingggg_

"Olrayt, chibugan na!" Anunsyo ng bibo kid sa kanilang classroom kaya nagpulasan na ang lahat para kumain ng pananghalian.

Dali-dali namang lumabas si Jongin sa room dala ang kanyang baunan. "Tol, una na ako sa canteen!"

"Teka lang naman, Jongin!" Tawag ni Wonsik sa kanya pero nagsibilisan na rin ng kilos ang buong tropa at sinundan ang nagmamadali nilang kaibigan papunta sa canteen.

"Tingnan mo 'to nagmamadali na naman. Kala mo may jowa na pupuntahan." Iling ni Moonkyu.

"Hayaan niyo na, ganyan naman yan. Gutom na rin ako mga pards." Ani Sungwoon na sinang-ayunan din ni Taemin.

"Ako rin. Badtrip to si Sir, nag-extend ba naman. Dapat pahabain din lunch kaso hindi. Tara na nga!"

Pagkapwesto sa isang bakanteng lamesa, iniwan muna nila si Jongin para umorder ng pagkain

Si Jongin, wala nang pake at nagmadali nang kumain.

* * *

"Oy, Jongin, kakaupo lang namin kalahati na agad yang baon mo?" Obserba ni Wonshik pagkaupo at pagkalapag ng plato niya ng kanin at jumbo hotdog sa harap ni Jongin.

Paano naman kasi, kakarating lang nila sa canteen at pagbalik ng tropa pagkakuha sa mga order nilang pagkain ay abala na si Jongin sa pagsimot sa baon niyang dalawang cup ng kanin at paborito niyang fried chicken. Anong parte? Pwet ng manok.

"Hay hay, Wonsik, my man!" Umakbay si Taemin kay Jongin. May kapareha siyang order tulad ng kay Wonsik. "Di ka pa nasanay dito kay Jongski. Lam mo naman lagi nagmamadali yan kumain para i-stalk ang bebe labs niyang si Kyungsoo. Di ba, di ba, Jongs?"

Umirap ang sentro ng atensyon ng tropa. "Hayst, bitawan mo nga ako. Kumakain ako." Siko ni Jongin sa tropa na nakakaasar ang tawa.

"Jongit sungit!" Asar pa ni Taemin pero inirapan na lang niya bago siya sumagot. "Nubayan, di pa kayo nasanay sa akin. Bawal ako ma-late mga 'tol. Twenty minutes na lang time na naman. 2 minutes nasa library na ako, so ano? 18 minutes ko na lang makikita bebe ko? Yoko nga. Gusto ko twenty. Kaya shut up na mga 'tol, kailangan ko na ubusin baon ko."

Bumalik si Jongin kumain at napailing na lang si Wonsik sa harap niya.

"Sus, dami mo alam. Ilang buwan mo na crush pero hanggang ngayon hanggang tingin ka pa rin. Ano na, Jongs, mas masaya ba titigan na lang siya sa malayo?" Pang-aasar ni Moonkyu na kumakain naman ng tocino na inapiran ni Taemin.

"Awts yun oh! Payag ka non, Jongs? Hanggang tingin ka lang!" Tawa pa ulit ni Taemin na ginatungan naman ni Sungwoon.

"Onga 'tol." Nilapit niya ang mukha kay Jongin at ngumiti nang nakakaasar. "Maninilip ka na lang ba hanggang graduation? Baka tubuan ka ng kuliti niyan."

Nagtawanan silang barkada sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Bentang-benta ang kuliti joke ni Sungwoon.

Akmang babatukan na sana ni Jongin ang tropa na tawa na nang tawa ngayon. Pero hinayaan na lang niya at binilisan pa lalo kumain hanggang sa maubos ang baon kahit na walang tigil pa rin sa pang-aasar ang tropa niya sa kanya.

"Mga tukmol! Bahala nga kayo dyan. Library na ako. Sinayang niyo five minutes ko." Agad tumayo si Jongin at tinalikuran ang barkada.

"Luh, e kung kinakausap mo kaya ng personal baka higit sa twenty minutes mo pa siya matitigan." Banat ni Wonsik.

"Natititigan mo na nga, nakakausap mo pa. Galaw-galawin rin ang bayag, Jongs!" Nakatanggap ng batok si Taemin kay Wonsik. "Aray! Wonsik naman eh!"

"Bastos kasi sinabi mo. E kung may nakarinig sayo? Patay ka guidance abot mo."

"Wala kase balls si Jongski. Kailangan ng push kaya galaw-galawin din si balls. Ayan ah di na tagalog. Malay ba nila kung anong balls tinutukoy ko." Depensa ni Taemin habang nakanguso at hinihimas ang ulo.

Umiling na lang si Jongin at umalis.

"Oy oy Jongin! Uminom ka na ba ng tubig? Baka mabulunan ka sa ganda ni bebe mo! Oy Jongski!"

Patuloy lang siya sa paglakad paalis ng canteen. At oo nga pala, hindi pa nga pala siya umiinom ng tubig kaya sininok tuloy siya.

Ngunit sa pagdating sa library at pag-upo sa pwesto kung saan tanaw niya ang napakaamong mukha ng crush niya na sigurado siyang cooking book na naman ang binabasa at may sinusulat sa dalang notebook, parang magic lang, nawala agad ang sinok niya.

Habang nakapangalumbaba na parang timang na nakatitig si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, sa hindi inaasahan, napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Nagtama ang kanilang mga tingin at agad na nag-panic si Jongin.

Magpapanggap sana siyang nagbabasa ng libro, ngunit pagkayuko, wala nga pala siyang dinampot na libro para kunwa-kunwariang basahin.

May gulat sa kanyang mukha at pagtingin niya kay Kyungsoo, nagbabasa na muli ito ng libro.

Napatakip siya ng mukha gamit ang isang palad sa hiya, pero ang hindi niya alam, may maliit na ngiti na sumilay sa labi ni Kyungsoo.

* * *

Recent lang naman naging crush ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na taga star section.

Nakabunggo lang naman niya ang lalaking transferee sa kanilang eskwela kahit na 4th year high school na sila at mamarcha na sa Marso.

Dalawang buwan na lang pala.

Ang kwento ng kanilang bungguan?

Naglalakad kasi silang tropa sa hallway. Nagkakabiruan at nagbabatukan nang pumaliko sila at parang sinadya sa isang pelikula at saktong nagkabungguan sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. At kapag sinabing sakto ay saktong sumubsob ang magandang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib ng matangkad na si Jongin. Parang korean drama ang naging ganap. Naging slow motion ang lahat sa perspektibo ni Jongin lalo na nang magkatinginan sila ng maliit na lalaki habang hawak niya ito sa maliit at kurbado nitong beywang.

Napakabango pa ng lalaki. Amoy baby. Kaya naman simula nang araw na iyon ay lagi nang naiisip ni Jongin si Kyungsoo to the point na naiinis na siya dahil _bakit ngayon lang? Sana noon ko pa siya naging crush takte di na kami magkikita sa college Lord ba't andaya mo huhu._

Syempre, mabilis din maka-pick up ang tropa ni Jongin kaya sinimulan na nila ang pang-aasar sa kaibigan tuwing nakikita nila si Kyungsoo mapa-hallway man yan, canteen, gym o kahit sa banyo pa. Mga walang pakundangan kung mang-asar. Signature pang-aasar pa nga nila kay Jongin ang kantahin ang Tuliro ng Spongecola.

Parang ngayon kung kailan P.E nila sa gym. Free play. Meaning, pwede silang maglaro sa period ng MAPEH nila.

Basketball ang nilalaro ng tropa tuwing P.E nila, pero nahinto sila sa paglalaro nang biglang tawagin ni Taemin si Jongin.

"Jongin, Jongin, uy! Uy! Uy!"

"Jongin~ the lover boyyyy nyak!"

"Okay guys, in 3, 2, 1...Anong na-da-ra-ma, tuwing makikita kang dumarating!! TULIRO!!!! Di malaman ang gagawin AT! Walang sinumang makapipigil sa akin! AT WALA NANG IBANG MAKAPAGBABAGO NG AKING ISIP!!! SAYO OH OH! ANONG NA-DA-RA-MA!? tiwn tiwn titiwn tiwn tiwn tiwn." Cue ni Sungwoon at kumanta sila nang sabay-sabay pati adlib ng kanta ay kinanta rin habang napatulala na nga si Jongin sa pagdaan ni Kyungsoo sa gymnasium. No choice ito dahil yun lamang ang madadaanan papunta sa faculty ng MAPEH at TLE teachers.

Nang malayo na si Kyungsoo kasama ng kaibigan nitong si Baekhyun, lumusob ang tropa kay Jongin at pinag-aakbayan siya ng mga ito.

"Tangina niyo layuan niyo nga ako masyado kayong halata eh!"

"Eh halata ka na rin naman! Ayiee, buo na araw ni Jongski laberrrr boy!" Asar ni Taemin na hindi ata nauubusan ng pang-aasar sa kaibigan.

Ang iba nilang kaklase, sanay na sa ganitong asaran ng magkakaibigan. Hindi na rin sikreto pa sa kanila na crush ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Masyadong obvious naman na kasi.

Samantala, siniko ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan. "Sabi ko naman sayo crush ka ni Jongin eh!"

"Tumigil ka nga dyan, Baek!"

"Sus, kilig pwet ka rin naman!"

Hindi na pinatulan pa ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan at pumasok na sila sa faculty room.

* * *

Friends si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa Facebook.

Hindi pa crush ni Jongin ang lalaki nang i-add niya ito dahil wala siyang magawa kaya kung sinu-sino na nag-aaral sa school nila ang pinag-aadd niya.

Pero never silang nagkausap online.

Until, nagka-crush na nga si Jongin sa kanya at natutunan niyang magsend rito ng chain messages na advice sa kanya ng tropa niya sa street nila na sina Chanyeol at Sehun.

> _Pasa mo..._
> 
> _God is giving u 600 million angel to take care of u._
> 
> _Share them to 20 fb friends mo._
> 
> _You wil hav gud news in 10 mins._
> 
> _Ngtry ako totoo..._
> 
> _Si Optimus Prime ay isang magiting na leader ng Autobots._
> 
> _Post this to 25 friends mo at magiging Transformer ka._
> 
> _Wag kang tumawa! Yung kapitbahay namin naging tricycle na!_
> 
> _I_ _kalat ang magandang balita!_
> 
> _Send mo ito sa 69 na tao kung hindi magiging hotdog ka mamayang 12 MN._
> 
> _Wag kang tatawa yung kaibigan ko hindi ito sinunod kaya ayun TENDER JUICY FOOTLONG na siya ngayon._

Ang kaso nga lang sa mga chain messages na pinagsesend niya kay Kyungsoo, ni isang beses hindi man lang siya pinansin nito. Ni hindi man lang nagsend pabalik ng chain messages, kundi SEENZONED lang.

Sabado at na kina Sehun si Jongin. Kasama rin nila si Chanyeol at naglalaro lang sila ng PS4.

"Break muna ako, pre." Binaba ni Jongin ang joystick at pumwesto muna sa sofa. Dahil instant naka-connect siya sa wifi nila Sehun, nag-scroll muna siya sa FB.

Gaya ng madalas na gawain, uuwi rin si Jongin sa pagpunta sa profile ni crush. Bihira ito mag-update kaya kahit walang bagong status o post si Kyungsoo sa FB niya, pinupuntahan pa rin iyon ni Jongin.

"Hay, Hun, wala ka ba bagong chain message dyan?" Tanong niya sa kaibigan habang nasa chat box na siya ni Kyungsoo. Tatlong sunud-sunod na chain messages na sinend niya sa tatlong linggo ang laman ng chat box nila ni Kyungsoo. Kaya ngayong pang-apat na linggo, kailangan niya ng bago.

"Para na naman ba yan sa crush mo, Jongs!?" Tanong ni Chanyeol habang nakikipaglaro kay Sehun ng Call of Duty.

"Obviously! Yun lang naman kaya niyang isend sa crush niya." Tawa ni Sehun.

"Seenzoned ka pa rin ba?" Sunod na tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Oo. Dali, may bago ba kayo dyan? Sendan ko ulit baka kausapin na ako." Nguso ni Jongin. Ready na magtipa ng iimbentuhing chain messages ng mga kaibigan.

"Eto pre, sabihin mo send noods!" Suwestyon ni Sehun na sinang-ayunan din ni Chanyeol.

"Uy pwede! Rereplyan ka sigurado nun, Jongs!"

"Gago, bastos yun!" Bwelta ni Jongin. "Wala bang iba?! Di ko naman kailangan nudes niya, feelings niya kailangan ko tol."

"Wait lang kasi..." Pinause ni Sehun ang laro at liningon ang mga kaibigan. "Send noods kase spelling non N, O, O, D, S."

"Eh ganun din ibig sabihin nun." Debate ni Jongin sa kaibigan. "Tsaka baka lalo akong di pansinin nun."

"Di mo pa nga nasusubukan. Try mo kaya para malaman mo kung rereplyan ka." Sabi ni Chanyeol na ni-resume na ang laro nila ni Sehun.

"Send mo, Jongs. Pramis, papansinin ka na nun!"

Napakamot sa ulo si Jongin at kinokonsidera na ang advice ng mga kaibigan sa kanya. "Sigurado ka dyan pre ah?" Natipa na ni Jongin ang chat kay Kyungsoo. Kulang na lang na pindutin niya ang send button.

"Oo! Siguradong sigurado! Kapag chinat ka libre mo kami milktea ni Yeol, ano?" Hamon ni Sehun sa kanya na dinagdagan pa ni Chanyeol.

"Samahan mo na rin ng Jollibee cheeseburger pre! Para may inumin na, may pagkain pa!"

"Pagkain din naman yung pearls ah!" Depensa ni Jongin dahil nasa peligro na ang wallet niya.

"Sus, maiipon mo rin naman ulit yung pera na yan! Dali na send mo na! Milktea at cheeseburger, 'tol kapag nireplyan ka!" Sabi ni Sehun habang tutok na naman sa nilalaro.

At nang hindi nagdadalawang isip, sinend na ni Jongin ang mensahe kay crush.

_Send noods :)_

* * *

"PUTANGINA!! HAHAHAHA!"

Halos maubusan na ng hininga sina Chanyeol at Sehun kakatawa. Pagulong-gulong ang dalawang dambuhala sa sahig at animo'y nag-cacartwheel na.

Nasa sulok si Jongin, nakaupo at gusto na magpalamon sa lupa dahil sa hiya, nerbyos at takot. Hindi na nga niya halos alam kung ano ba ang dapat maramdaman pagkatapos mag-reply ni Kyungsoo sa _send noods :)_ message niya.

Ang resulta?

Nireplyan lang naman siya ng crush niya ng picture ng Nissin Cup Noodles.

Napaka-witty dahil Noodles short for Noods.

Nakakamangha, nakakahiya, at higit sa lahat, may mukha pa ba siyang maihaharap kay Kyungsoo?

"Sabi sayo rereplyan ka niyan eh!" Tawa at palo pa rin ni Sehun sa sahig habang patuloy sa paggulong si Chanyeol na wala nang tunog ang tawa. Aba nakakabahala.

Nanliit si Jongin sa inuupuan at ngumuso. "Ano ngayon irereply ko?"

"Ano? E di yayain mo kumain ng cup noodles!" Bumalik sa pagtawa si Sehun kasabay ng pagpalakpak sa sobrang ligalig. "Oy yung milktea tsaka cheeseburger namin ah!"

Hindi na nireplyan pa ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.

* * *

Dumating ang Lunes.

Flag ceremony.

Dahil magkasunod lang ang section nila ni Kyungsoo, magkatabi rin ang pila nila sa school grounds. Buti na lang at by height lagi ang pila kaya sa likuran kadalasan ang pwesto ni Jongin habang bandang harap si Kyungsoo dahil may kaliitan.

"Jongs! Jongs! Where are youuu~" Tawag ni Sungwoon sa kanya na malapit sa pwesto ni Kyungsoo.

Heto na nga at mukhang mapapasubok siya sa araw na ito. Sa kamalas-malasan kasi, kakilala ni Chanyeol at Sehun sina Wonsik at Taemin kaya alam na niya agad na matic na naikwento na ng dalawang kababata niya ang ganap niya nitong Sabado.

"Hayst." Palo niya sa kanyang malapad na noo sa likod ni Wonsik na nilingon siya.

"Send noods pala ah." Asar nito sa kanya na may nakakaasar na ngiti.

Sa isip-isip lang ni Jongin sana pala nagpa-late na lang siya at tinanggap na lang ang 50 push-ups na parusa.

"Jongin! Cup NOODles gusto mo ba?!" At ayan na nga ang maingay na si Taemin na nililingon na rin siya.

Layu-layo man silang magtotropa, hindi pa rin nakaligtas si Jongin sa pang-aasar ng mga kaibigan.

Napairap na lang siya sa mga ito, pero bigla ring nanakaw ng tingin sa likuran ni Kyungsoo.

"Yun oh!" Palakpak ni Sungwoon sabay kanta, "Pinagmamasdan kita nang di mo alam~ Pinapangarap kong ikaw ay akin~"

"YEEHEE!" Nakakaasar na asar ni Taemin.

"Tangina naman ng mga 'to oh." Hindi mapakali na bulong ni Jongin.

Buti na lang at dumating na rin ang class adviser nila at kinuha ang atensyon nina Sungwoon at Taemin para patahimikin.

"Tch, buti nga." Bulong ulit ni Jongin sabay tingin ulit kay Kyungsoo. Kahit likod lang ang makita niya, nagsisisayaw na ang mga paru-paro sa sikmura niya.

Pero pucha, nakakahiya talaga ang ginawa niyang pag-chat rito nitong Sabado.

Napasandal tuloy ang noo niya sa likuran ni Wonsik sabay buntong-hininga.

* * *

May kakaiba kay Jongin pagsapit ng lunch.

Gulat na gulat ang tropa habang pinapanood ang mabagal na pagkilos ni Jongin papunta sa canteen.

Hinayaan lang nila ang kaibigan hanggang sa hindi na nila mapigilan ang mga sarili pagkaupo nila.

"Oy, Jongs, bat di ka ata nagmamadali ngayon?" Seryosong tanong ni Moonkyu sa kaibigan.

"Onga, ilang minuto mo na lang matititigan chika babes mo, bagal-bagal mo kumilos." Sabi naman ni Sungwoon.

"Wala na pag-asa mga, 'tol. Lam niyo naman nangyari di ba? Send noods? Nakakahiya. Panigurado manyak na tingin sa akin nun." Binuksan ni Jongin ang baunan laman ay chicken curry. "Tapos kanina nung flag ceremony asar pa kayo nang asar sa akin. Nakakahiya na nga, pinalala niyo pa."

Umakbay si Taemin kay Jongin. "Sorry na, Jongs. Nadala lang kami ng tuwa kasi finally nireplyan ka na rin niya sa chat. Pero, kung ganito na nga ang sitwasyon at tingin mo na manyak na nga ang tingin niya sayo, bakit hindi mo siya kausapin na nang personal at paliwanag side mo? Sabihin mo na hindi naman nudes niya gusto mo--"

"-kundi ang oo niyang ehem ehem..sintamis ng wine, sintatag ng sunshine~" Pagtatapos ni Sungwoon sa isang kanta na hindi bumenta sa seryosong barkada. "Ay, di benta."

"May point, Jongs. Kanina pa kita sa klase napapansing tulala. Para hindi ka naman grumaduate na pinandirihan ka ng crush mo, kausapin mo na." Dagdag pa ni Wonsik na tinanguan ng lahat.

Tumingin si Moonkyu sa suot na relos. "Lam mo 'tol, kung ako sayo, dalian mo na kumain para may 20 minutes ka pang magpaliwanag kay bebe boy mo."

Tinapik ni Taemin ang likuran ni Jongin. "Oo nga, pre. Dali lumamon ka na! Sayang 20 minutes! Sabi ko naman din kasi sayo, galaw-galawin mo yang bayag mo."

"Hoy Taemin bunganga mo!" Paalala ni Wonsik sa kanya bago tingnan si Jongin.

"Pre, alam namin kaya mo 'to. Pagkakataon mo na 'tol. Ano mang mangyari, suportado ka namin."

"Tama. Kaya, Jongs, lamon na!"

Sa pag-alis ng tropa para bumili ng pagkain, tila napuno siya ng enerhiya at tapang para kumprontahin na si Kyungsoo, kaya naman binilisan na niya kumain.

* * *

Mabilis na natapos kumain si Jongin. Pagkaligpit ng baunan, sabi niya sa tropa, "Mga 'tol, una na ako."

"Geh! Galingan mo ah!" Wika ni Moonkyu.

"Kaya mo yan, Jongs laberrr boy~" Sabi naman ni Sungwoon.

"Galaw-galaw na ang balls~" Tukso naman ni Taemin habang encouraging na ngiti lang ang bigay sa kanya ni Wonsik.

"Mga 'tol, salamat! Geh!"

Bumalik muna si Jongin sa classroom para iwan ang baunan niya. Pagkatapos nun, agad na dumiretso si Jongin sa library at buong-buo na ang loob niya para kausapin si Kyungsoo.

Pero sa kamalasan, wala roon ang hinahanap kaya't gumuho muli ang lakas at tapang na naipon niya at nagmukhang lantang gulay na naman siya sa mga sumunod na oras.

* * *

Tulala si Jongin sa mga natitira nilang oras sa klase. Napatayo pa siya ng kanilang guro dahil hindi siya nakasagot sa recitation.

Nag-aalala ang tropa sa kanya, pero wala silang magawa dahil layu-layo sila ng upuan.

Tanging pagdating lang ng uwian nagkaron ng pagkakataon ang tropa na lapitan si Jongin.

Pumalibot sila sa kaibigan at sabay-sabay na nagtanong.

"Jongs, ano? Dota na lang tayo?"

"SM muna tayo para makalimot ano?"

"Milktea lang katapat niyan, pre. Ano, tara?"

Samantalang si Wonsik, naiiba ang tanong niya, "Kakausapin mo pa ba?"

Napatingin si Jongin sa kaibigan, hindi alam ang sagot. "Di ko alam. Nawalan ako ng lakas, 'tol." Problemado ang itsura ni Jongin.

"Jongin! May naghahanap sayo." Out of place na lumitaw ang kaklase nilang si Wendy at tsaka tinuro ang taong naghahanap kay Jongin bago siya umalis.

Napalingon ang tropa sa labas ng kanilang classroom at sa gulat nila, isang Kyungsoo Doh ang nakatayo at nakayuko, tila may hinihintay sa room nila.

"Shit, shit, shit, hinahanap ka ni bebe boy mo!" Pabulong na sigaw ni Taemin kay Jongin na mas lalong kinabahan dahil bakit siya hinahanap ni Kyungsoo? Sasampalin na ba siya nito sa pagiging bastos? Lalo siyang hindi mapakali at parang napapaso ang pwet niya sa inuupuan. Gusto na lang niya mawala sa mga sandaling iyon.

Pero sa isang tapik ni Wonsik sa kanya, bumalik siya sa realidad ng sitwasyon.

"Kausapin mo na. Wala ka nang takas."

"Oo nga, Jongs. Wag mo paghintayin si crush mo. Kilos na!" Udyok din ni Moonkyu sa kanya.

"Onga, onga, tayo na, Jongs, it's your time to shine laberr boy~" Tapik din ni Sungwoon sa kanya na sinundan din ni Taemin.

"Kaya mo 'to, laberrrr boyyy~ you got the balls!"

At sa kung ano mang enerhiya ang sumanib sa kanya sa mga sandaling iyon, natagpuan na lang niya ang sarili na kaharap ang pinapangarap niyang Kyungsoo Doh.

Mabilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso at mas lalong bumilis iyon nang tingalain siya ng maliit na lalaki.

Otomatikong bumuka agad ang kanyang bibig. Inunahan na ang bibitawang mga salita ni Kyungsoo.

"G-Gusto mo cup noodles tayo?" Hindi siya makapaniwala sa nasabi at mas lalong hindi siya makapaniwala na isang matingkad na ngiti ang sagot sa kanya ng lalaking hangad lang naman niyang makausap ng normal--at hangad niyang makuha ang matamis na oo kung papalarin at pahihintulutan.

_Epilogue_

Sa 7 Eleven malapit sa kanilang eskwelahan nakatambay ang dalawang bida ng kwentong ito.

Magkatabi silang nakaupo sa parihabang lamesa sa gilid ng glass wall ng naturang tindahan. Kalahati na ang nauubos nila sa biniling Nissin Cup Noodles Seafood flavor.

Tahimik lang silang dalawa na kumakain, pero sa mga minutong iyon, kahit si Jongin mismo ay nagugulat sa sarili dahil bigla-bigla na lang siyang nakakapagbitaw ng mga salita.

"Pasensya nga pala nung Sabado." Heto na ang momentum kaya ipagpapatuloy na niya ang nais sabihin.

Marahang dinala ni Kyungsoo ang cup ng noodles sa kanyang labi para higupin ang mainit na sabaw. Nilapag niya iyon pagkatapos at tiningala si Jongin.

Napalunon si Jongin lalo na't parang kakapusin na naman siya ng hininga sa pagtingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Bahagyang nablanko ang utak niya, pero naipagpatuloy pa rin niya ang sasabihin dahil ang oportunidad na ito ay hindi na pwedeng maudlot pa.

"Hindi ko naman intensyong manghingi ng nudes sayo. Ang totoo niyan, nagpapapansin talaga ako sayo. Wala na kasi akong chain messages na masend, kaya sabi ng kaibigan ko, send ko daw send noods. Yung n, o, o, d, s spelling, di ko nga alam bakit ganun yung spelling pero ginawa ko, at nag-reply ka nga for the first time." Bahagya siyang tumawa para pagaanin ang atmospera nilang dalawa. "Parang tanga lang no? Pasensya na talaga. Promise, di ako manyak o ano. Gusto ko lang talaga na mapansin mo ako." Sa mga huling salitang sinabi, siya ay napayuko na. "Pero ang witty mo dun ah? Noodles sinend mo. Haha. Ang funny lang din kasi kumakain tayo ng noodles ngayon. Haha." Patawa-tawang sabi ni Jongin habang hinihimas ang leeg bago napanguso dahil nakaramdam na siya ng pagkahiya.

Sinilip niya ang reaksyon ni Kyungsoo at takte, kakailanganin na niya ata ng nebulizer dahil hindi na siya makahinga sa ganda ng ngiti ng crush niya na ngayon ay kasama at nakakausap na niya.

"Honestly, hindi ko naman naisip na nudes talaga ang pakay mo sa akin. Uso kasi yung meme na yan sa internet. Pinost kasi siya ng kuya ko noon kaya alam ko. Send noods, noodles kaya picture ng noodles sinend ko sayo.Pero kung hindi ko siguro alam yun, baka naturn off na ako sayo. Crush pa naman din kita--" Napatakip bigla ng bibig si Kyungsoo pero mabilis din na dinugtungan ang sasabihin. "ACTUALLY, napakain nga rin ako bigla ng cup noodles nung nabasa ko yung chat mo. Kaso, nasad lang ako kasi hindi ka na nag-reply. Tapos kaya din gusto kitang makausap kasi baka iniisip mo na manyak na tingin ko sayo. Wala ka kasi kanina sa library kaya kinabahan ako." Malungkot na ang tono ni Kyungsoo at bahagya na itong napayuko, namumula hanggang sa dulo ng kanyang mga tenga.

Samantala, pakiramdam ni Jongin lulundag na palabas ng dibdib niya ang kanyang puso sa bilis ng tibok nito.

"Crush mo ako? Nasa library ka kanina? Hinihintay mo ako?" Confident niyang tanong kay Kyungsoo na lakas loob rin na tinagpo ang kanyang tingin. Marahil nagkasalisi sila kanina ni Kyungsoo sa library kaya tingin niya na wala ito kanina roon. O marahil late na pumunta si Kyungsoo roon at nag-inarte na si Jongin at pinili na lang na bumalik sa classroom.

Pagtango ng ulo ang sagot sa lahat ng katanungan ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Ikaw, crush mo rin ba ako?"

Hindi talaga alam ni Jongin kung saan nanggagaling ang confidence niya kaya't ang sagot niya, mabilis na pagtango at sinserong, "Oo. Crush kita. Kakanta ba ng Tuliro tropa ko kada dumadaan ka kung hindi?"

Sagot ni Kyungsoo, "Mabuti na ang klaro para alam kong hindi ako nagdedelusyon na crush din ako ng crush ko."

Nanliliit na ang mga mata ni Jongin sa sobrang tuwa at kilig. Parang pelikula pa nga ang feeling niya dahil tumutugtog sa likuran ng utak niya ang Tuliro ng Spongecola habang natutuliro siya sa ganda ni Kyungsoo. At syempre, dahil sa kaharap na niya ito. Hindi na basta pinagmamasdan mula sa malayo, ngunit malapitan na.

"So crush din pala ako ng crush ko." Wika ni Jongin na kinatawa ni Kyungsoo. "So, friends?" Offer ni Jongin sa kamay niya kay Kyungsoo na malugod din naman nitong tinanggap at hinand-shake.

"Friends..." Sabi nito. Sabay dugtong, "-- and crushes."

**Author's Note:**

> ang tsoge di ba


End file.
